marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was the Führer und Reichskanzler of Nazi Germany, the Third Reich, before and during World War II. Biography Rise to power In the chaotic situation after German defeat in World War I, Hitler formed the Nazi Party and began his slow rise to power, during which he was assisted by his storm troopers, the Sturmabteilung. He gained popular support by promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anticommunism. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed Germany into a single-party state based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism.Captain America: The First Avenger Meeting Schmidt In February 1934 Hitler was at the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin. With him were Heinrich Himmler, head of the SS, and Ernst Kaufmann, head of the Sturmabteilung's (SA) Special Weapons Division. There, he met Johann Schmidt, the German Physicist who revealed them his theory that Norse gods and their magic could be more than myth. Hitler was intrigued by Schmidt's ideas, but Kaufmann was less impressed.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 A few months later, to gain support from the German Army for his regime, Hitler ordered the assassinations of all higher officers of the Sturmabteilung, including Kaufmann, who was killed by Schmidt, who in the meantime became an officer of Himmler's Schutzstaffel. That purge later became known as the Night of the Long Knives. Search for Erskine When Hitler learned of Dr. Abraham Erskine's work on the Super Soldier Serum, he asked him to use the serum to turn the Germans into a race of super humans, the superior men. Erskine rejected the offer and, knowing very well what Hitler intends to do with Jews, he attempted to escape from Germany. But Hitler sent Johann Schmidt, who in the meantime became the leader of HYDRA, Hitler's research division, to stop him. Schmidt captured Erskine on the German/Swiss border, and sent his family to a concentration camp. World War II In 1939, Hitler started World War II, intending to conquer the whole Europe and create the German Empire that would last for a thousand years. When Schmidt's face became disfigured after he injected himself with the unstable version of the Super Soldier Serum, Hitler gave him a military base in the Alps, and funded his research. Schmidt turned the base into the headquarters of HYDRA, where his scientists worked on developing new weapons for the Third Reich. However, Schmidt saw his new post more as an exile than the reward. Hitler's luck on the battlefield run out when the United States entered World War II in 1941. By 1943, Hitler's armies were beginning to retreat on all fronts in Europe. Hitler then sent three SS officers to Schmidt's base to question him about HYDRA's failure to deliver promised weapons to the German Army. Schmidt showed them his Tesseract powered laser guns, but when they discovered that Schmidt intends to nuke Berlin and overthrow Hitler, Schmidt vaporized them. In May 1945, Hitler's Reich crumbled under the joint offensives of the Allied armies. Personality and traits Adolf Hitler was a megalomaniac German politician who firmly believed in Nietzsche's theory of Übermensch (beyond-human), a race of superhuman beings destined to rule the normal ones. Believing the Germans are such race, he wanted to bring almost all European countries under German rule. Being an anti-Semite, he despised Jews and considered them inferior to the Germans. He was also interested in Norse mythology and the occult. As stated by Schmidt, Hitler sent several expeditions to search for the occult relics in the deserts. Behind the scenes *In Marvel Comics, Hitler was killed in 1945 by a super hero Human Torch. His mind was transferred to a cloned body by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. The cloned Hitler eventually became known as the Hate-Monger. References External links * Category:Nazis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans